Telling the Truth
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Just a one-shot about how Julie and Billy tell each other they really like the other one and more than just friends. Came up with the idea while watching an episode of the two of them. R&R if you can!


Chapter 1

Julie walked along slowly with Gorem resting on her shoulder. Julie was quite silent as she walked along the street, deep in her own personal thoughts.

"You're being very quiet Julie," Gorem noted and Julie sighed. "What is the matter?" He asked and Julie stopped and looked at the ground. She opened her mouth about to say something, but then she stopped herself and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing you silly," Julie said. "Can't a girl think without someone believing something is wrong?" Julie asked and Gorem stayed silent, but he didn't get rid of the idea that something was wrong with Julie.

"Where are we going then?" Gorem asked trying to change the subject.

"We're just, walking," Julie shrugged and Gorem watched carefully as Julie's fake smile turned back into a frown and a dead silence fell over both of them as they walked on. Finally Gorem could not take it any longer.

"Julie something is definitely wrong, please tell me," Gorem begged and Julie stopped and grabbed him off of her shoulder.

"Gorem nothing is wrong and you're starting to bug me," Julie said annoyance causing her temper to flare.

"Please Julie, I'm just concerned for you," Gorem said and then Julie growled angrily.

"I told you nothing is wrong if you can't accept that, then I don't know how to accept you," Julie snarled and with one strong motion she threw Gorem as far away as she could manage.

"Julie!" Gorem's shout was lost as he disappeared in the distance. Julie stared after him in disgust and anger and then all of a sudden tears started to flow freely from her eyes. She sank to her knees right where she stood and just started to cry. She had no more power or energy to hold them back or to try to cover up her sadness, fear, and anger any more. She had to let everything out, but look at what she had done! She had thrown Gorem, her friend, away like a piece of gross and useless garbage. She was no better than Masquerade or Naga taking away precious Bakugan and sending them into the Doom Dimension.

"Gorem I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Julie sobbed pitifully. "Please forgive me!" Julie screamed out before she opened her eyes. All around her rain fell like tear drops, showing her that her deed had upset everything and everyone. Julie gave one last breath and then fell to the ground unable to fight it anymore.

Billy and Cycloid were just wandering down the street, one only about a block away from Julie and Gorem, but they didn't realize that. They were just walking and like Julie and Gorem they were both silent, but Cycloid knew Billy well enough to know that he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about boss?" Cycloid asked curiously.

"Truthfully?" Billy asked and Cycloid chuckled as a blush spread across Billy's face.

"No need to tell me anything boss, I already knew you were thinking about Julie," Cycloid teased and Billy's face reddened even further.

"You know Cycloid I've had enough of your teasing," Billy said angrily, but in the end he just smiled and laughed along with Cycloid.

"Hey, you hear that?" Cycloid suddenly asked. Billy and Cycloid both stopped and listened intently and sure enough they heard a faint noise and as they listened further it started to get louder and louder.

"What is it?" Billy asked taking a step towards where the noise was coming from.

"Look!" Cycloid shouted jumping up in shock. Out of the trees came a small object that came hurtling towards Billy and Cycloid. Suddenly Billy and Cycloid gasped as they realized it was Gorem, Julie's Bakugan. A burst of strong wind blew threw and sent Gorem flying off course, but that didn't stop Billy. He raced in the direction of Gorem and just a huge leap just barely got his open hand around the Bakugan before all three fell to the ground. "Boss are you alright?" Cycloid asked as Billy sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Billy replied and then opened his hand to find Gorem curled up tightly in his ball. "Hey, Gorem come on out, it's okay now." Slowly the Bakugan slid out of its shell and looked up at Billy gratefully.

"Thank you Billy," Gorem said gratefully. "I owe you my life."

"No problem," Billy said and then Cycloid jumped down to stand beside Gorem in Billy's hand.

"Gorem why were you even in the air?" Cycloid asked. "Were you trying to fly?" Gorem's silence meant that he had not found Cycloid's joke very funny.

"Where's Julie?" Billy asked.

"That is why I was in the air," Gorem whispered sadly. "Julie threw me." Billy and Cycloid gasped in surprise.

"What!?" Billy exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"I'm positive," Gorem replied. Billy shook his head not willing to believe it. Julie loved Gorem to death, why would she throw him away like she never even wanted him?

"Why though?" Billy demanded.

"Boss," Cycloid began, but Billy wasn't willing to listen.

"Something has to be wrong," Billy said angrily his other fist clenched tightly. "Julie would never be this mean to you Gorem, she's not like that," Billy added.

"I know Billy," Gorem explained. "I sensed something was wrong with her, but when I asked she got mad and finally she got so mad that she just threw me. I know she didn't mean it, but now I'm really worried about her, we have to go find her," Gorem insisted and Billy nodded and stood up.

"Can you remember where you were?" Billy asked.

"If we cut right through there, we'll probably be exactly where Julie and I were," Gorem explained and Billy nodded and looked both ways on the street and then raced across. Dividing the two streets was a small patch of trees. Gorem and Cycloid both sat on Billy's shoulder as he worked his way through the trees.

"This will take forever," Cycloid muttered and Billy was able to catch it.

"I'm working on it Cycloid," Billy snapped angrily. Cycloid and Gorem were both silent as Billy worked even harder then before. Part way through the thicket of trees Billy looked up just as a small drop of rain landed on his cheek.

"Just what we need," Gorem muttered angrily. Billy sighed angrily as more rain drops followed the first.

"Please forgive me!" Billy, Cycloid, and Gorem all looked up at the scream that just faintly echoed around them. They were all quiet, only the sound of rain hitting the trees could be heard around them. _Please! _Billy prayed silently. He clenched his fists tightly and then yelled in frustration.

"That was Julie," Billy said.

"She might be in trouble," Gorem added.

"I won't give up until we get to her," Billy said and started to run through the trees, not even caring about the scratches he was receiving from some unhappy leaves and trees that were trying to stop him from making his way through to the other side.

"That's it boss!" Cycloid called in encouragement. "Don't give up!" Billy gritted his teeth. _I won't, for Julie! I can't give up until Julie is safe! _Billy finally gave out one burst of energy and soon stood panting on the other side of the small patch of trees that had minutes earlier been the only thing between him and Julie. He panted from exhaustion, that run through the trees had made him fight with as much energy as he had.

"That was excellent Billy," Gorem congratulated.

"We still have to find Julie," Billy panted before standing up and looking around. The rain was pounding everything around them and as far as Billy or the two Bakugan could tell, Julie was no where in sight. Billy sighed in anger. "Knowing Julie, she's at her house complaining about her hair getting wet. Come on let's go," Billy said and turned to start walking back home when suddenly Gorem gave a shout of horror.

"JULIE!" Billy turned just as Gorem jumped off his shoulder and started to as quickly as he could march towards a figure not too far away. _Please no! _Billy thought as fear struck every nerve in his body. He felt himself take a few footsteps and then suddenly he was running at full speed, past Gorem and up to the figure, who was completely soaked, but was no doubt Julie. _NO! This couldn't be happening! _Billy slowly crouched on the ground beside Julie. He delicately turned her over onto her back and gasped. Her face was pale and her breathing was really shallow.

"Julie," Billy whispered softly.

"JULIE!" Billy looked up just as Gorem reached them. "Oh, Julie." The small Bakugan waddled over to his master's hand and gently pushed it as if trying to wake Julie up, but it was no use.

"We've got to get her out of the rain boss," Cycloid's voice broke through Billy's intense thoughts and he nodded. Gorem quickly jumped back onto Billy's shoulder as Billy picked Julie up in his arms delicately. She was limp in his arms and her skin was ice cold and Billy shuddered at the sight of her.

"Come on Billy," Cycloid whispered.

"Right," Billy said determinedly. With one final nod he raced off with Julie in his arms and the two Bakugan sitting on his shoulder.

Julie woke up with the sun on her face. She opened her eyes cautiously and then sat up realizing that she was back in her own room.

"I don't remembering being here..." Julie trailed off trying to collect as many memories as she could. She closed her eyes hoping that would help and it did.

She remembered walking along and talking with Gorem, her temper flaring, Gorem flying away, rain falling down on her, her cries of sorrow, and then nothing. Suddenly one more memory that she didn't even actually remember having flooded her mind.

_Flashback:_

Julie was sleeping not exactly perfectly. Her dreams were filled with her memories of throwing Gorem and then her trying to search for him, but with no luck. Even the rain that she just faintly remembered had penetrated into her dream, but then she felt a gentle shaking motion. The images of her dream begin to fade and suddenly she was waking up. She could see rain still pounding down on the street that she remembered walking on and she was still wet, but she couldn't feel any rain falling on her.

"Julie?" Julie looked to her left to see Billy sitting up against a tree. His hat was laying on the ground next to him and as Julie looked straight into his blue eyes, she saw them soften with relief.

"Billy," Julie said before she started to cough.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked as he carefully moved closer to Julie as she sat up.

"Now that you mention it, not so good," Julie whispered as she leaned up against the tree.

"I don't know how long you were just laying there," Billy said and Julie looked up in confusion.

"Laying where?" Julie asked and Billy sighed.

"After you threw Gorem, Cycloid and I found him and we came back and found you laying unconscious on the ground in the pouring rain. We made it here and I've been waiting for you to wake up for about an hour now," Billy explained and Julie blushed.

"Where is Gorem now that you mention it?" Julie asked quietly. Billy didn't reply, but just nodded over to a small sheltered spot where Cycloid and Gorem were both asleep. "I feel terrible about what I did," Julie added and she quickly wiped her eyes trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks again.

"Gorem knows you didn't mean to do it Julie," Billy said quickly and grabbed Julie's hand on its way to her eyes. She stopped and turned to look at Billy as the tears finally found their way down her cheeks. "_I _know you didn't mean to do it." Julie and Billy both froze, their eyes locked together.

"You don't hate me?" Julie suddenly whispered.

"Of course not," Billy said and moved just a little bit closer. "Something's bothering you Julie, just tell me." Julie suddenly started to sob uncontrollably.

"That's just it," Julie sobbed.

"What?" Billy asked in fright.

"You're the reason I'm so upset," Julie sobbed and Billy moved back in alarm.

"What? What did I ever do to you?" Billy yelled angrily. Their yells had awoken the Bakugan and both were moving towards their masters.

"Y-y-you don't u-u-understand," Julie stuttered. She lowered her hands away from her face and looked at Billy.

"I do understand," Billy snarled fiercely. "You just have to be so selfish all the time and can't help, but blame other people for your own mistakes." Billy stood up and grabbed his hat and in one swift motion smacked it right over Julie's head. "I've known you too long to actually fall for your stupid little trap. Whatever you think I've done is actually all your fault!" Billy closed his eyes and stood there panting, anger pulsing through his veins like a dreaded poison. He opened his mouth to say more, but let out a gasp of shock. Julie lay there, unconscious one more, blood coming from a cut on her head, the place where Billy had hit her.

"Boss, what have you done?" Cycloid said slowly as Billy sank to his knees.

"Julie, Julie, Julie!" Gorem turned to face Billy, but Billy was only looking at Julie. She looked so helpless and alone and then he let out a strangled cry of anger.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

_End Flashback_

Julie quickly put her hand to head and sure enough she could feel the small wound where Billy had hit her with his hat. She looked around her room and spotted Gorem sleeping soundly on her nightstand.

"Gorem wake up," Julie said picking up her Bakugan gently in her hands.

"Julie? Julie!" Gorem exclaimed popping out of his ball shape. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I know," Julie said. "Gorem I need you to tell me what happened after I fell unconscious, after Billy yelled at me," Julie explained and Gorem fell silent.

"W-w-why?" Gorem stuttered in shock.

"I have to know," Julie said. "I need some things to make this puzzle complete." Julie sent Gorem a pleading look and then with a sigh the Bakugan agreed.

"Billy was horrified at what he had done and screamed really loudly that it was all his fault. He then put his hat on and then carried you and us back here to your house. Your sister was home and Billy quickly explained what happened and your sister took care of you while Billy waited quietly. When your sister was done she let Billy stay for a few minutes. He wouldn't speak for awhile, but finally he said that he was sorry and hoped that you could find it in your heart to forgive him and then he put his hat on your chest and left without another word," Gorem explained. Julie looked over and sure enough sitting not too far away was Billy's hat, the hat that he loved so much.

"Come on Gorem, we have to find Billy," Julie said quickly and jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. Finally after she was dressed and had done her hair she grabbed Gorem and let him rest on her shoulder and then she grabbed Billy's hat and bolted from her house. She ran to Billy's house, but his mom said that he had left long ago. I thanked her and raced up and down our street and then up and down three more streets in each direction. By noon I was exhausted and just wanted to scream out in frustration. Where was Billy when you actually needed him?

"Why don't I just scan for Cycloid and locate them that way?" Gorem suddenly asked and Julie growled.

"Why didn't you offer to do that before I started looking high and low for them?" Julie snapped angrily, but Gorem wasn't about to take it to heart. Julie waited a few seconds, but Gorem didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to scan for them?" Julie asked.

"I don't need too," Gorem said.

"Why?" Julie asked curiously.

"They're walking up right behind us," Gorem explained. Julie turned and sure enough she spotted Billy and Cycloid walking up from behind. It was weird seeing Billy without his hat, but Julie remembered why she had been trying to find Billy in the first place. His head was down, so he didn't see Julie or Gorem at all.

"Billy!" Julie shouted and Billy looked up in surprise as Julie raced up to him.

"Hey Julie," Billy said. Both of them blushed and looked away from each other and then Julie looked down at Billy's hat which she was holding tightly.

"Oh, uh, here's your hat," Julie said and Billy gently took his hat back and placed it back on his head carefully. Awkward silence fell over them and then Julie finally took a deep breath. "Um, thanks for saving me yesterday." When Billy blushed again, she did too and she took a step back. "I'll just go now, see you later." Julie turned and started to walk away.

"Come on Julie tell him how you feel and what you meant," Gorem whispered.

"What do you mean 'meant'?" Julie asked in surprise.

"In other words, what did you mean when you said that he was the reason you were so upset," Gorem explained and Julie froze.

"I-i-i-i can't d-d-do that," Julie stuttered, but Gorem just sighed.

"Julie you will have to tell him eventually. Now is the right time, trust me," Gorem explained and Julie smiled and quickly turned to talk to Billy, but gasped when she saw that he was walking away.

"No," Julie whispered. She put her trembling hand to her heart as a tear ran a familiar trail down her cheek. "I've lost the only chance I had and now...our friendship will never be the same, because of it." Julie tried to calm herself down, but nothing was working. She had ruined her friendship with Billy and she will never get another chance to tell him how much he means to her.

"Are you alright?" Julie opened her eyes in surprise to see Billy in front of her, concern in his bright blue eyes. Julie wanted desperately to lie and say that she was and turn and run away, but she was tired of lying to Billy, she was fed up and ready to tell the truth.

"No," Julie sobbed and she closed her eyes and turned away from Billy suddenly very doubtful of her choice. _Maybe I can't do this. Maybe this is a huge mistake. _Suddenly Julie froze when she felt Billy's hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong then?" Billy asked quietly. When Julie didn't reply immediately Billy sighed. "What wrong with _me _then?" Julie spun around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

"Yesterday you told me that I was the reason you were so upset," Billy explained. Julie could feel more tears in her eyes, but was determined not to cry anymore, at least she hoped so. Bill took a deep breath and looked intently at Julie. "So? What have I done wrong?" Julie trembled and suddenly threw her arms around Billy. She felt Billy flinch slightly as she hugged him tightly, but then he returned the hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Julie whispered.

"But you said that I was the reason you were so upset," Billy said as he broke away from Julie's hug.

"If you had let me finish, you might have actually learned that yes you are the reason I'm upset, because I can't figure out how to actually tell you that I care about you and more then just a friend," Julie explained quietly. Billy stared at Julie in shock and Julie incredibly embarrassed, blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry if this completely ruins our friendship, I just couldn't stand it anymore, I had to tell you." Julie waited for a reply from Billy, but when one came she just assumed he didn't share the same feelings, so she started to walk away when suddenly she felt Billy reached forward and grab her wrist. He pulled gently on her wrist and turned her back to face him and they stared at each other in silence.

"I like you too Julie, also more than just a friend," Billy suddenly said and Julie smiled as more tears came to her eyes. "I'd really like it if you'd join me on a walk around town," Billy added and Julie smiled and giggled when she felt Billy's hand slid down her wrist until they were holding hands.

"I'd love too." Julie and Billy turned away and while their Bakugan overlooked they started down the street, but not before Julie lightly kissed Billy on his cheek. They both blushed, but then Billy returned the kiss and as they disappeared into the distance both were wearing large smiles.


End file.
